Secrets
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: Becky has been disappearing along with a few of Dave's other things. What could she possibly be hiding from him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own The Sorcerer's Apprentice?**

**Author's Note: I'm not a very good poet. But this is only Morgana's prophecy, so just deal with me here. The fanfic you might be waiting for will come soon.**

_The Prime Merlinian, friend, and foe_

_ Must stand together to overthrow_

_ He who betrayed the Illustrious One_

_ And his deeds shall be undone._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Honesty is the best policy.**

**Author's Note: Please review! Thanks for taking the time! **

Ever since they moved in together, things started disappearing. Mainly Becky.

She would leave early and come home late. When Dave would ask her where she was going or where she had been all day, she would always reply with "The studio."

But she was as bad a liar as he was. Dave was one of ten people who listened to Becky's radio station. On the days when she was supposedly there, Dave would stay tuned in to the station all day. He would spend all day tearing apart the house looking for something and not once would he hear a peep of music from the station.

Dave waded through the mess he had made on the floor whilst looking for his "old man shoes", hoping he wouldn't lose his phone in all this mess. When they appeared missing, Dave tried to find them by magic but ever since Becky had started disappearing for hours on end, things had become harder to find by magic. He was getting desperate now.

Other things he had lost in the past week-including Balthazar's car keys and his contacts- hadn't been as big of a deal. Balthazar could start his own car without the keys. With moderate difficulty, Dave stumbled to his eye-doctor to get a new pair of lenses. But he absolutely couldn't go anywhere without his rubber-soled shoes.

_Why did I even take them off in the first place?_ He asked as he turned the hamper upside-down, clothes littering the already floor already covered with the contents of Becky's underwear drawer. (He was merely checking to see if she had been playing a trick on him.) Among the articles of clothing, he found his phone. With relief, he picked it up and dialed Becky.

_Maybe she knows what happened to them… _He hoped frantically.

It went straight to voice-mail. "Hey, this is Becky! Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey, Becky. It's me. I mean, Dave, I mean… ohh, whatever, why does it matter? Anyway, the point is I… can't find my shoes. You know, the "old man shoes"? And I, uh… kind of need them. Just maybe. So, if you've seen them, call me back, okay? Preferably before Balthazar finds out? Come home soon… but not too soon:" he corrected himself, "the place is a mess. I mean, ohh, I should not have said that, um…listen, Becky, uh-"

He was cut off. He groaned. "Man oh man, what am I gonna tell Balthazar?"

Dave spent four more unsuccessful hours looking for his shoes, two of which he spent looking out window, hoping he would see Becky returning home under the grey sky. Until all the clouds were gone and the sky was as black as the missing shoes, Dave continued to tear the house apart.

The monotony of the past week really worried Dave. Every day would bring the same story; he would wake up and Becky and something else important would be gone. He would call her to ask if she had seen it and she wouldn't answer. (Normally, she kept her phone on.) He would spend a few more hours waiting for her to come home and looking for whatever else had gone missing. When she would finally come home, she would be just as exhausted as Dave from whatever she had been doing.

Dave suspected she was seeing someone else. He didn't want to believe it, but why else would she always use the same pathetic lie? What else could make her come back so exhilarated but so worn-out?

Dave plopped down on the small portion of the sofa that wasn't covered with the pots and pans he'd taken out of the kitchen cabinets. To his relief, the door swung open and in walked Becky, much earlier than usual.

"Becky!" Dave said, immediately getting to his feet and rushing as fast as was humanly possible through the heaps of junk to embrace her.

She was holding a pair of pointed black leather soled shoes. "Looking for these?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Wish I did, though!**

**Author's Note: Is it sad that I can't stop listening to 'Secrets' by One Republic? It's kind of sad. But I'm a cellist, so does that make it less sad?**

"How did you get a hold of my shoes?" Dave asked.

Becky smiled wryly at him. "You took them off, Dave." He avoided her eyes. "Why didn't you just try to find them by magic?"

"I _did_, but-"

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Becky sighed.

Dave blushed. "Well-_yeah_… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything. You were distracted. You know much better than I do. You have to clear your mind." Becky said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe if you answered my- Hey wait a second!" Dave had never told Becky much about sorcery. (There hadn't been much time when she found out he was the Prime Merlinian and the physics parts she didn't understand one bit.) How did she know that he needed to clear his mind? "How do _you_ know that I need to clear my mind?"

Becky stammered. "I've-been- Veronica told me."

"When did you start hanging out with Veronica?" Dave wondered.

"Just the other day."

Heat and anger welled up inside him. She was lying to him. Dave saw a hole in her story. "You said you were at the studio!" He accused.

"I _was_ at the studio. But Veronica stopped by."

"What would Veronica be doing at your studio?"

"She stopped by to talk to me." Becky said calmly.

"You're not telling me the whole story, Becky." said Dave, staring her down. She avoided his gaze. "You're lying to me."

His girlfriend looked up, her cheeks pink. "What? Dave, I-"

"Alright, let's say you're not lying to me and you _have_ been hanging out with Veronica."

"Dave, it's-" Becky protested.

"She's been trapped in the grimhold for a thousand years. Do you honestly think she wouldn't want to spend time with her boyfriend?"

"What?" Becky was perplexed and infuriated.

"Exactly! It hasn't been just you and Veronica! Balthazar's been there, too!"

Dave knew he was being stupid worrying about Balthazar, but jealousy had overtaken him. Any man was bad enough. He had waited ten years for Becky to finally be his and he wasn't going to let Balthazar or his girlfriend drag her away from him! He had said that love was a distraction. Maybe this was another one of Balthazar's tricks in order to make him a better sorcerer.

"Balthazar has been by once or twice… Look, Dave, why does it matter?" Becky could see right through his bad lies. "Why would I take some thousand-year-old when I could have you?" She waded through a pile of crap and hugged Dave.

"Well," he accepted her hug, "maybe I _am_ just a tad jealous. I mean, you could have lots of other guys out there. Why-?"

"Why take you?" Becky finished, "Because you're focused and sweet and know more about physics than I could ever understand."

Any other time, Dave would have taken the compliments to heart. He broke the silence awkwardly by saying, "Balthazar knows some about physics."

Becky turned away from him and sighed. "Forget it. You're obviously not ready to talk about it."

"I'm absolutely ready to talk about it. It's _you_ who's not ready to talk about it! Don't lie to me! You're just as bad a liar as I am!"

"I'm not as pathetic as you." She argued.

Dave sighed. "Listen. I just want the truth. Where are you going, what have you been doing, why have you been hanging out with Veronica… and most of all, why did you have my shoes?"

Becky answered none of his questions.

_Okay, _thought Dave, _I'll just have to wait until she's ready-_

But she was already ready. "I'm a sorceress, Dave."

**Author's Note: HAH! Since most of you probably read my crappy summary I originally posted, you saw that coming. If not, IN YOUR **_**FACE!**_** But no offense meant.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sorcerer's Apprentice or Jay Baruchel. Owning either would be the best thing that's ever happened to me.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. This is better than nothing, I suppose. I'll be gone for the next couple of days, so don't expect any updates to come very soon. I thank those of you who are reading this. Please review! Negative and positive feedback is the best way to improve quickly.**

Dave couldn't believe it. "No," he said, "This is- completely insane!"

"It's true!" Becky protested, "I _am_ a sorceress."

Things were starting to come together. That was how she knew about clearing the mind. Was that what she had been doing all those times when she disappeared? Was she learning magic from Veronica? It was much better than seeing another guy. But the fact that she'd kept it secret upset him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Becky sighed. "It's a long story." she said.

"I've got time," said Dave, "I want to know right now. I don't ever want something like this to ever come between us again."

She smiled. "It's funny," she said, "that you think me not telling you drove us apart. Sorcery is going to bring us together."

How was keeping secrets from each other supposed to bring them closer together? The subject matter didn't make it any different. He tried to comprehend it but it seemed impossible.

"How does _that_ work?"

Becky opened the door and tossed Dave his shoes. "Put these on. Try to keep an eye on them. We're going to see Balthazar."

"So, why can't you just explain this to me yourself?" Dave asked as they boarded the subway.

"I _can't_," said Becky patiently for the seventeenth time, "I don't quite understand it all. Besides, I don't think Balthazar's told me everything. If both of us ask him, he'll be more likely to tell us."

He thought aloud, "I wonder why he didn't tell you the full story. Didn't you ask?"

"Of course I asked. It's just that he always gives me the same answer."

"What's that?"

She sighed. "'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Why does he think that we're so skeptical?"

The subway slowed and came to a halt. The doors opened and the two got off.

Becky frowned. "You didn't believe me when I told you that I was a-"

Dave hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth. "What do you think you're _doing_?" He whispered urgently, "Has Veronica taught you anything? Don't go parading this stuff around! It's not safe! You never know who could be out to get you."

"Don't worry." His girlfriend smiled. "I'll be fine. I have thunder and lightning to protect me."

He gawked. How on Earth did she remember that?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it waaas.**

**Author's Note: Balthazar is awesome. Hands down.**

"Hello, Dave." Balthazar said. He rolled his eyes at Becky. "Whatever happened to 'don't tell him anything?'"

"He was going crazy without knowing anything. And I don't know anything either. We were hoping-" Becky protested.

"You were hoping I could tell you everything," Balthazar sighed, "I've already told you-"

"I don't _care_ if you don't think we'll believe you! Dave defeated Morgana. He has the right to know!"

"Uh-yeah!" interjected Dave awkwardly.

"It's for your own safety that you don't know what you're doing." Balthazar blocked the doorway. "I'm not going to tell you everything. You don't want to hear it."

"Try me." Becky dared.

"Believe me, I don't want to," Balthazar said sternly, "You two are going back on the subway to your apartment. It was nice seeing you but you really should be going." He closed the door.

Dave sighed. "Really? What is he being so secretive about? He's even worse than you." he said to Becky.

She didn't respond. She simply glared at the place where Balthazar had been as if one of the things Balthazar hadn't told her was how to activate laser-beam eyes.

"I don't think we should mess with him. He obviously doesn't think we should know. He knows what's best." Dave grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Let's just-"

Becky wrenched her hand out of Dave's grip. "We're not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until Veronica sets him straight. She's not as attached to me as Balthazar is to you. She'll tell us what we need to know." She said stubbornly.

Becky usually wasn't this determined. Dave was honored that she would stick up for him.

A few moments later, Veronica opened the door. "Come in, Becky, Dave."

"Thanks," Dave muttered.

Balthazar stood in the corner, shaking his head. Becky shot him a satisfied mocking smile.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Balthazar sighed, motioning to the sofa. Dave and Becky sat down, Becky on the edge of her seat, appearing far from comfortable. Veronica and Balthazar sat down opposite the couple, Balthazar's eyes averted.

"What is it that you would like to know?" Veronica asked.

Before Dave could ask the question he had wanted the answer to, Becky blurted one out; "How do you know Horvath is still out there?"

Dave had been expecting her to trick Balthazar and Veronica into divulging everything at once, something along the lines of "What are you trying to hide from us and why?" But _Horvath_?

_I thought I'd taken care of him months ago with that stone eagle thing. It carried him away and no one has seen or heard from him since. Do they doubt that I performed my task well?_ Dave wondered.

"Horvath?" Dave asked, "But- _surely_ he's done for. Balthazar, what is she talking about?"

Balthazar looked up. He gave the two a grim smile. "I knew neither of you would want to hear this. It's because I saw him."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You bet I own Jay Baruchel! He's locked in my closet along with every other smoking hott character he's ever played. That includes Hiccup. xD**

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for the lack of updates. Sorry "Merlinean" has been spelled incorrectly. Minus two self-esteem points. Did you guys know that there's a button that says 'review chapter'? It's probably the most magical button on the entire site. Enjoy!**

Dave was lost for words. Becky, on the other hand, was not.

"You're lying." She said stubbornly.

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" asked Balthazar, "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"He's not that stupid to go wandering around in New York City without a disguise." Becky said.

"Not if he thought he was entirely alone." said Veronica.

"He thought he was entirely alone?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow, "Where was he?"

Balthazar sighed. "He was trying to break into our apartment."

"Trying to break into your apartment? Why?" demanded Becky in disbelief.

"Most likely trying to find you." he said.

"Find me?" Becky breathed in fear, "Are you sure he wasn't trying to find Dave?"

"If he was trying to find Dave he would have found your apartment and killed you both at the same time." Veronica said calmly.

Dave's eyes widened. "He knows where you live? He knows Becky and I are living together?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "He's a powerful sorcerer, Dave. And he's a Morganian, which means that he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"So he knows I'm training with Veronica here? Why would he want _me_, though?" Becky asked.

Dave's heartbeat sped up. His worst fears had been confirmed. Balthazar had been right when he had told him that love was a distraction. Now Horvath was after Becky. Why hadn't he set out to rid the world of Horvath after he had destroyed Morgana? Becky was in danger in it was his fault. Hopefully Horvath would forget about it and leave her alone.

He wouldn't let his eyes stray from Balthazar's face. Dave needed to know what Horvath wanted with his girlfriend. His master opened his mouth several times, then shut it. After about a minute, he got words out, words that were almost as cryptic as the things Balthazar and Veronica had been telling them.

"He wants to stop the prophecy from coming true."

"The prophecy?" Dave asked.

Balthazar did not immediately address Dave's question. "I came across it while looking through Becky's Encantus. She has the most modern edition with new editions to the history of sorcery."

Becky pulled out her tiny pocket-edition Encantus from her coat pocket and expanded it to full size. She flipped through the pages. Dave noticed a full-color moving illustration of himself using plasma bolts and his Tesla coils to defeat Morgana. She read aloud to the sorcerers from the page "On the night of Morgana's defeat, Horvath was supposedly disposed of by a steel eagle from the Empire State Building enchanted by David Stutler to do away with the Morganian. He was not seen or heard from again. Recent discoveries, however, suggest that Horvath is biding his time and will come out of hiding. This evidence is provided by a prophecy recently unearthed made by Morgana.

'_The Prime Merlinean, friend, and foe_

_ Must stand together to overthrow_

_ He who betrayed the Illustrious One_

_ And his deeds shall be undone.'_"

It was silent in the apartment. After a while, Becky asked, "What does it mean?"

The prophecy was a cryptic one indeed. It was a sort of riddle. Luckily, Balthazar was excellent at solving riddles. "Do you know who the Illustrious One is, Dave?"

Dave was probably supposed to have read about this Illustrious One in his Encantus, but lately he had been worrying so much about Becky and losing things that he didn't have the desire to read it. Plus he would not have been able to find it in the cesspit that was his apartment. He took a wild guess. "Merlin?"

"Very good, Dave. Merlin was and is the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived. Those of us in this room are very close behind, as well as Horvath. I told you of Horvath's betrayal, didn't I, Becky?"

Becky shook her head.

"Horvath, Veronica, and I were Merlin's apprentices. The night Veronica and I planned to overthrow Morgana, he betrayed us." Balthazar explained.

A piece clicked inside Dave's head. He quoted the prophecy, "_'He who betrayed the Illustrious One!'_ So me, one of my friends, and an enemy…" Dave pieced things together, "…will have to work together to overthrow Horvath?"

"This is why I'm training Becky instead of Balthazar," Veronica explained, "We need three sorcerers to defeat Horvath. One of them would obviously be you, Dave. You were trained by Balthazar. He was one of Merlin's apprentices…" She tried to turn the page of Becky's Encantus. Balthazar snatched up the book and stopped her. He interrupted, shooting a nasty look at Veronica.

"So we're guessing that Dave's friend who's a sorceress, you, Becky, would need to be trained by another one of Merlin's apprentices." He said.

Dave thought aloud, "So that covers Prime Merlinean, friend… but- foe? We'll need to seek the help of a Morganian in order to defeat one?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Becky said.

"Things rarely make sense anymore," sighed Veronica. For the first time since Dave knew her, she looked almost as old as she truly was. "If we're correct, that would mean we would need an apprentice of Horvath's to be precise."

"Horvath had an apprentice?" Dave wondered. He imagined what this menacing Morganian would be like. Tall, dark, buff, maybe he was a professional wrestler.

"Maxim Horvath never had a true apprentice," Balthazar clarified, "He only had puppets, Morganians he used to do his bidding. And he had several of those over the centuries. Sun Lok, Napoleon, and I think you've met one of them personally."

"You _have_?" Becky asked.

Dave nodded. This couldn't be possible. That Morganian could not be taken seriously. He hadn't had proper training in sorcery. But then, didn't Horvath taking him on make him count as an apprentice? Whether it did or not, Sun Lok and Napoleon were dead and Horvath's latest pawn was the only one among of Horvath's allies who was still alive. Maybe he couldn't be considered alive, but Dave was able to revive Balthazar with the use of magic.

He rose, knowing what he had to do. "Thank you, Veronica, Balthazar for answering our questions. Becky, we must be going." He said, awkwardly taking her hand and walking to the door.

"But I still have more questions! Where are we going? Who would we possibly find who counts as Horvath's apprentice?" Becky asked.

Dave looked at Balthazar. "Drake Stone, right?"

Balthazar nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned The Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

**Author's Note: Can't stop listening to the soundtrack! Need a life. Last day of summer. Eww. Celebratory chapter. Updates will happen. They won't be as frequent, though. Thanks for reading. Sorry it isn't very long. It's to keep up the suspense. Bwahaha. Enjoy!**

"What do you mean Horvath didn't kill him?"

"Horvath used the parasite spell," Veronica explained to her apprentice as the four Merlineans sped through the streets of New York City in Balthazar's Phantom, "Stone's not dead. He's simply out of power."

"But how can he defeat Horvath without any powers?" asked Becky, "I don't think that's possible."

"You're right, it's not, and that's where we come in." said Balthazar.

Becky gulped and said in a worried tone, "Wait, you expect us to-"

The car pulled through an intersection at top speed.

Dave cried out, "Balthazar, you just ran a red light!"

Balthazar, Veronica, and Becky shot Dave a look. "And…?" Dave tried to look insignificant and wished he had read up on the spell in his Encantus that made one virtually invisible. "We don't have a choice. And we don't have much time."

"We don't?"

"Yesterday I saw something on the news about someone finding Stone's body locked in a closet uptown, cold, no pulse, characteristics of the parasite spell. They presumed him dead. So we have to hurry."

"You can revive him, right?" Becky asked as they ran another red light.

"You can get him back his powers, right?" Dave said quickly.

"Yes, and yes," Balthazar replied.

Veronica corrected, "If we're not too late."

Dave saw the flaw in the plan and he imagined Balthazar and Veronica trying to wake up Drake Stone before a crowd of confused onlookers. Since Merlineans were against letting civilians know of magic, Dave figured they had a plan. "So what's the plan?"

"No doctors confirmed that Stone was actually dead. They thought the signs were obvious. Obviously not. If we disguise ourselves as doctors, we can convince people to let us take him to a hospital, get him up and running, and give him his powers back." Balthazar explained as if he'd had this planned from the minute he saw that story on the news.

"How on Earth are we going to explain to him that we brought him back so he could work with us to defeat Horvath?" Dave wondered aloud.

"I'm still working that one out." Balthazar said.

Dave saw Veronica roll her eyes. "Honestly," she murmured. She told him which spell to use in order to keep Drake still and quiet long enough for the Merlineans to explain the situation.

"Let me get this straight," said Becky, "It took them a month to find him?"

Balthazar shrugged. "People are stupid." He performed a risky back-turn that made Dave give a yelp worthy of an odd look from Becky. Dave tried to make it look like it wasn't him. Balthazar parked the car hurriedly. "Alright," he said, rapidly getting out of the car, "let's go." Veronica hurried after him.

Becky was still trying to take all this in. "So they expect us to smuggle a famous supposedly dead Morganian out of a crowd of people into a hospital, revive him, give him back his powers, explain to him why he needs to be our ally, and hope and pray through all this that he doesn't kill us?"

Dave nodded as he watched them jog away. "Pretty much."

"They're crazy," muttered Becky with a sigh as she got out of the car, "Sorcerers."


End file.
